Report
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: Chrona is shy and doesn't know how to deal with a lot of things so what if he has to read a written report in front of everyone.  Chrona is a boy in this!  Thank you for reading. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Chapter 1

**Report**

**Description- Chrona is shy and doesn't know how to deal with a lot of things but what if he has to get a report in front of everybody. **

**Characters- Chrona and the people that try to help.**

**Chrona P.O.V.**

"_It can't be that bad right? I mean I write poems and show them to my friends so I should be able to do something that is needed. Isn't it easier to do something that's needed instead of something you do on your own. You can't get judged directly. But what if it's not good, even if it's needed so you can't get made fun of for making it you can still get made fun of for how bad it is, right? Or worst what if it's really good and people are jealous, they will still be mean. I don't know how to deal with this. I'm suppose to do a report on the history of weapons and I'm working with Soul and Maka, yet I can't get over my fears and do something. Everyone needs to contribute to the project. Soul is going to read our report, Maka is going to do most of the writing, we all will hand in our notes on the research we did, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm writing with Maka but she doing most of the work so I don't think it counts. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS AT ALL!"_

"M-Maka?"

"Yes Chrona? What's wrong?"

Chrona swallowed hard, '_I don't want her to think I'm complaining' "_Why a-are reports so hard?"

Maka laughed, "You shouldn't worry to much you know. It's your first project but it will be fine, I promise. Besides there hard to make us think and prepare us for the future. If no one did report or worked hard no one would know what to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes I I think I do t-thank you." Chrona mumbled embarrassed.

"it's ok. Never hesitate to ask ok?" Maka asked turning to face Chrona who was fidgeting, and staring at the ground.

"Y-y-yes."

'_oh no I think I got her worried. That's bad why did I do that?' _ Chrona thought_ "_Er stupid"

"What!" Maka asked in shock, and griped Chrona's shoulders.

"T-T-THE PROJECT! I-I meant the project. S-sorry"

"Oh" Maka sighed in relief. "It's ok you don't need to apologize ok?"

"Yes." Chrona said thankful Maka understood. "I don't think I should be so stressed about this should I?"

"Yes you shouldn't be so stressed but it's ok. I think you should go home and relax for a little while. You should write a poem and I'll read it when your done, ok?"

"I will. I I will see you later I g-guess?"

"Yes." Maka smiled.

"Ok. Bye Maka."

"_I wish I wasn't so trapped in this thing, this so called project. What other problems will form from something so little...?"_

**So what do you think? Please leave a review on what you taught, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. :) there are more chapters to come. I promise to update soon, now that MY MIDTERMS ARE OVER!" I wrote this because**

**I have 3 projects coming up, so the subject was fresh in my mind.**

**I found something I wrote when I had a fear of doing anything speaking, writing, drawing, ect in front of people.**

**I wanted to update and make a story. I'm having such writers block on one of my stories. Mean while I wrote 3 to 5 Chrona one-shots...**

**I was wondering do you want me to include a poem from Chrona in the next chapter? If so, I will, it's up to you. :)**

**By the way sorry if it was confusing or seemed rushed. If it did tell and I will do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I don't own Soul Eater, only the computer/laptop/phone/paper that I wrote all the parts to this on. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and review if you want.**

"_I wish I wasn't so trapped in this thing, this so called project. What other problems will form from something so, so little...?"_

**Chrona P.O.V.**

**Words after words, such a confusing proses..**

**Why do we need to fall into the line of perfection.**

**Words fallowing in a confusing, 'necessary' way.**

**To stand in-front of our classmates and repeat words that we wont remember anyway.**

**Doesn't it only count if it acutely comes from our hearts?**

**Copy write, cheating, plagiarism all invited because 'it was hard'**

**If that's true then why do people force us to learn something then repeat it.**

**If everyone is so worried about being copied then why should we all do the same topics?**

**Word after Words, will fade away.**

**Words after Words, phrase's we learn to say.**

**Words after Words, no meaning behind them..**

**Words after Words, as meaning-less as plastic gems.**

I looked over what I have written, sure it wasn't the best but at lest it was truthful. Maka told me to show her this when I was done, but I don't know. It doesn't seem to good.

"Oh well, I-I guess I'll tell her I'm finished."

**Maka P.O.V.**

Maka was still doing research when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello" She answered

"M-Maka?"

"Ya" Maka laughed a little, "What do you want?"

"I finished my p-poem if you want to read it." Chrona stuttered.

"Of course. Give me ten minutes and I'll read it while I'm leaving ok?"

"Y-ya"

"Ok, meet me at the doors to the library. Ok?"

"o-o-ok"

"See you soon." Maka said as she hung up her phone.

**Chrona P.O.V**

I trudged down the hallway. It had been a very long day. About 5 or 4 minutes later Maka came walking down the hallway with maybe 5,000,000,000 (**5 billion**) books, papers, magazines/ newspapers, and articles off the internet. It's amazing she can carry all those.

"H-h-hi."

"Hi Chrona." Maka chirped smiling.

"A-are y-you ok carrying all those? They look h-heavy."

"oh it's ok, they are a little heavy, but at lest it's a weird form of exercise." the both of us laughed for a few minutes, "So anyway you want me to read your poem?"

"O-oh y-ya. H-here." Chrona fidgeted while handing over the piece of paper.

**Maka( LITERAL) P.O.V.**

**A.N(This part will include Maka's thoughts so don't get confused. THIS IS NOT CHRONA!)**

_**Words after words, such a confusing proses..**_

_**Why do we need to fall into the line of perfection.**_

_**Words fallowing in a confusing, 'necessary' way.**_

_**To stand in-front of our classmates and repeat words that we wont remember anyway.**_

_**Doesn't it only count if it acutely comes from our hearts?**_

_**Copy write, cheating, plagiarism all invited because 'it was hard'**_

_**If that's true then why do people force us to learn something then repeat it.**_

_**If everyone is so worried about being copied then why should we all do the same topics?**_

_**Word after Words, will fade away.**_

_**Words after Words, phrase's we learn to say.**_

_**Words after Words, no meaning behind them..**_

_**Words after Words, as meaning-less as plastic gems.**_

_'so that's what's been bugging Chrona.' _Maka though to her self. I'm glad I read this, now I can tell why Chrona has been acting so weird lately. Although there isn't to much I could do to help. Chrona needs to do this so I can't just tell the teacher he can't. This is why I suggested writing poetry to Chrona, I can really see what's bothering him.

"It was good, Chrona."

"R-really?"

"Ya. And now I know what's wrong." I stated

"w-what do you mean?"

"Well... you have been acting weird lately, and now I know that it was the report coming up that was bothering you. I'm sorry I didn't relies sooner...,well I already did know it was bugging you just not this much." I explained

"o-oh."

"look I got to go, but how about I come over tomorrow and we can work on the project then? Ok?"

"ya."

"Ok I'll meet you here at 12 then. Ok?"

"Yes I'll meet you here at 12." Chrona conformed as Maka left.

"bye." I called to Chrona while walking down out the door.

"_Little problems grow bigger, until they can't be contained. It's never good to keep anything bottled up for to long. It hurts the mind, body, and soul. Stress is never a good for anyone, good thing there are few people who can open there ears and listen."_

**Chapter 2, next chapter might by up by this Saturday or if it's like this week late Sunday. 4 things I want to say**

**I'm sorry I only write Soul Eater- Chrona Fanfics. I DON"T TRY TO! It's just the only thing I'm good at.**

**I will post my Black Star story soon picky promise! Or my Sequel to Chrona's first Christmas!**

**DON'T TRY THE POEM I WROTE ABOUT REPORTS! I wrote it during a hour long power-outage at my school. And got really weird looks form my period 1 teacher who later talked to me about having issues.**

**Thank you for taking your own time to read my story, and review if you want. **

**4. This story will turn out to give advise at the end trust me! It's not to depress the whole English speaking population.**

**I WILL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU WANT IF THEY ARE Hetalia, Soul Eater, Teen Titans, Secret Saturdays, or Vocaliod. **

**And if you have any other suggestions then leave them in the reviews, or P.M. me them. And I will see if I know it.**

**Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I really don't know what I'm doing with this Chapter, so please bare with me. If you didn't catch on already I add a little bit to a poem in the intro so that's what below. **

"_I wish I wasn't so trapped in this thing, this so called project. What other problems will form from something so, so little...?"_

"_Little problems grow bigger, until they can't be contained. It's never good to keep anything bottled up for to long. It hurts the mind, body, and soul. Stress is never a good for anyone, good thing there are few people who can open there ears and listen."_

**Chrona P.O.V**

It was 12:30 and Maka and I were each working on the project. I was helping her write the essay but it still didn't feel like I was doing anything. I decided I was going to write a poem about all the information I learned, maybe it will help me remember more if I put it in my own words.

**Metal against Metal. Wood against wood. **

**Battle field covered with blood of those who fought with what they could.**

**Swords, clubs, ****Scythes, and arrows, team together in one goal. Together they stand all engaged in the fight to stop the kishin from getting the chance to grow.**

**Learning to fight the inner-madness inside. Grabbing there arms and fighting with there soul. Partners and friends teaming up or against each other to complete this goal.**

**Betrayal and trust lies with in every mister and weapon. Most of the times opposites coming together in this war. Each only good when they have there companion. Each knowing what they are fighting for**_**.**_

**Metal against metal. Wood against wood. Preparing to fight the kishin, with everything you should.**

I guess I should have been more careful, because I noticed Maka looking over what I was writing.

"Hey can I see what you have so far?" Maka asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"Um...uh s-sure" I shakily handed over the poem to her, and she quickly read it over.

"Chrona?" I swallowed hard and look at her "You know what? We should go talk to Professor because this may count as you contribute to the project."

"Really!" I couldn't believe it.

"Ya lets go."

and with that she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall.

**Class Room**

When we walked into class Professor Stein was grading papers, pretty shocking given it was a day off.

"Hey Professor?" Maka asked

"Yes?"

"We had a question about the project."

"Yes you **do **have to do the project." He replied not even looking up.

"T-that wasn't our question.'" I stuttered

"Ok then what is it?"

"Um well Chrona was having a hard time finding a job in our group. I was wondering if she could write a poem and Soul or I would read it." Maka explained

"Is it going to make the whole class craw into a corner?"

"No"

"Darn, well I suppose that's fine as long as it involves the topic and shares information. And if some of the class gets depressed that well be better, at lest there will be some peace and quite."

"Ok, then we'll just go now. See you in class tomorrow Professor."

"See you in class tomorrow."

**In the hall**

"Good thing we found you a job. How about you write you poem in the upper left corner big enough for people the see and I see about soul reading it. Or if you want to, you can type it up and print it out, then glue it on the poster, ok?" Maka said, "That way it will be ready for tomorrow."

"ok I'll type it and print it out."

"Ok use 20 font or something. We need to fill up space on our poster, we only have the title, 3 pictures, and our names." Maka sweat dropped at her relocation

"S-sure thing Maka"

So I went to the computer, typed up my poem, glued my poem to the poster, then showed the poster to Maka. She said it looked good and that she would staple 1 copy of our essay to the poster and give the other to soul to read. That way we covered up most of the plain piece of paper we called a poster.

**End of this Chapter! Next one will be up soon. Sorry about not updating in for-ever!**

**I have be SO busy and distracted**

**I was sick**

**I got injured several times involving gym class and many MANY doors**

**I have to sew my back pack together again after it ripped in half from all my home work**

**I had to finish all my home work, essays, and studying SO MUCH HOME WORK**

**I didn't know what to wright, sorry.**

**AND NOW FANFIC SITE WON'T LOAD ON MY COMPUTER! Delaying me more**

**So once again I have 1 more chapter coming up. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! And on time! My 4th chapter thank you for reading and I really wish I had furthered this because I only ever make a story up too 4-5 chapters. Thank you again and I hoped you enjoyed.**

"_I wish I wasn't so trapped in this thing, this so called project. What other problems will form from something so, so little...?"_

"_Little problems grow bigger, until they can't be contained. It's never good to keep anything bottled up for to long. It hurts the mind, body, and soul. Stress is never a good for anyone, good thing there are few people who can open there ears and listen."_

"_In the end it truly is good to let others in on whats troubling you. They won't let you fall and can give advise too. Gratefulness goes to those who listened and helped..._

**Class-Room (Report time) Chrona P.O.V.**

I'm so nervous. Maka, Soul and I our up next. Soul started reading the paper once he finished Maka handed me a piece of paper. It read:

Chrona

Soul and I agree that you need to read you poem, IT WILL HELP TRUST ME! Don't worry we are here and if you panic we will help you. DON'T WORRY!

…_...Sometimes in life you need a little shove"_

I panic but when I saw Maka reassuring face I took in a shaky breath and began to read. Luck for me my poem was written on the sheet.

"M-m-metal against Metal. W-w-wood against wood.

Battle field covered with blood of those who fought with what they c-c-could.

Swords, clubs, Scythes, and arrows, team together in one goal. Together they stand all engaged in the fight to stop the kishin from getting the chance to grow.

Learning to fight the inner-madness inside. Grabbing there arms and fighting with there soul. Partners and friends teaming up or against each other to complete this goal.

Be-Betrayal and t-trust lies with in every mister and weapon. Most of the times opposites coming together in this war. Each only good when they have there companion. Each knowing what they are fighting for_._

M-metal against metal. W-wood against wood. Preparing to fight the kishin, with everything you s-should." I breathed a sigh of relief and almost didn't hear when everyone started clapping. I was so glad it was over and realized that I was shaking. Soul and Maka helped me back to my seat which I was glad for. At the end of class everyone congratulated me on my poem and for not fainting when I spoke in front of the class. In all it went pretty good, and I learned that maybe reports weren't so bad, even though I'm pretty sure I **don't **want to do another one soon.

**Well I hope you enjoyed, and I know that this is a very short chapter, sorry. Anyway I want to thank all of you for reading my story Report and I hope you liked it.**

**By the way the hole being put on the spot thing actually happened to me when these 2 girls I was working with stuffed 3 pieces of sloppy written papers into my hands and I had to read it. I had written the hole thing , printed it out, gave it to them, they copied it, then gave me a VERY HARD TO READ version of the report they did nothing in.**

**But in the end it made me a better person. I became a better speaker, writer, and I wasn't on America's Most Wanted or America's Youngest Criminals for murder.**


End file.
